Potterwatch
by restinpace
Summary: This is the first episode of Potterwatch. Sequel to Genesis of Potterwatch


**Disclaimer: I ain't J.K. You got it?**

**A/N: This is a sequel to **_**The Genesis of Potterwatch. **_**Sorry if I made any mistakes, but I don't really know how wizard radios work.**

**Eye of the Eagle: Thank you so much! I'm sorry I'm not writing more on **_**The Genesis of Potterwatch. **_**I just thought that I had nothing more to say between when they thought up **_**Potterwatch **_**and when it finally aired its first show. I don't know about Fred and George because later on in the book Fred becomes a regular correspondent, I don't know if I should make him pop in before that. What do you think? Harry, Ron, and Hermione will not be in this story. **

**Not all of this is true. Mainly, I made up the part about Fudge and Trelawney. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm begging you! It doesn't take that much effort, and it makes me soooo happy.**

Potterwatch

Candy Jackson stared glumly out the window. Outside people hurried by making last Christmas preparations and purchases. Her last remaining family member, her only brother, had just been killed last week while shopping in London. He had been getting a Christmas present for her and Death Eaters had attacked the Muggle mall he had been shopping in. The Muggles had said it had been a serial killer. A member of The Order of the Phoenix named Remus Lupin had come to tell her. Before You-Know-Who's rise to power, the Ministry would've come to inform her of Jason's death. However, now the Ministry was overthrown by You-Know-Who and it was the Order's job to inform people of their loved ones' deaths.

Candy knew she wouldn't be able to sleep this night, what with all the carolers. She decided to take a nap now. She got up walked slowly up the stairs, past her parents' and Jason's room and to hers. She flopped onto the bed and was soon asleep.

When Candy awoke it was 11:37. She went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table thinking about her family. Her Mum and Dad had been dead for many years. Her Mum had died giving birth to her and her Dad had died when she was 16. Luckily, Jason had been out of Hogwarts for 2 years when Dad died. He had had a steady job then and was able to support her. But now he was dead. If he was still alive they would've spent Christmas Eve listening to carols on the radio and by the carolers outside the house. If he was still alive they would have had eggnog and drank to their parents' memories.

Candy idly turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. Most were playing Christmas carols and she quickly switched the station when she heard them. Carols reminded her of Jason, and that wound was too recent. She spun the dial to where her favorite station had been, until 2 days ago. One of the DJs had made a joke about sending Harry Potter You-Know-Who's head as a Christmas present, and it had been taken off the air.

Now, Candy listened to the static and wished that she had "My Wand Is Trying to Kill Me" to take her mind off Jason. There was nothing like Wizard Wrock to distract her. Suddenly, Candy heard music coming from the radio, almost as though a show was about to start. She quickly turned up the volume...and stared in shock as a voice emanated from the radio.

"It is now 12:00 AM, and that means it is Christmas. So, Happy Christmas everyone. My name is River, and I'd like to welcome you all to Potterwatch. It's a Christmas present to you all. Thank you for listening. Now, maybe you're wondering what _is_ Potterwatch? Well lucky you. I'm here to explain just that."

Candy found herself smiling. She turned up the volume some more and started to make tea as the voice continued.

"Potterwatch is the only show that will tell you the real news. Not the news that You-Know-Who, who we like to call the Chief Death Eater, wants you to hear. Since we're out here risking our necks to give you news we have enacted some safety precautions. First off, this will not be the station that Potterwatch will always be on. There are plenty of vacant stations, and we will be jumping from station to station. Also, starting from our next show we're going to have a password. You will need this password to tune in next time."

River cleared his throat. "That means that only those listening right now will ever be able to know what's really going on. If you want your friends and family to know, then tell them about us, and tell them the password. But make sure you really trust them, and that they're not under the Imperius Curse."

_No problems there, _thought Candy. _I have no friends or relatives who could possibly be under the Imperius Curse. I have no friends or family at all. _

"First order of business," said River. "I'd like to introduce my two colleagues: Royal-"

"Hey," said a deep voiced male.

-and Romulus."

"Hello," said a pleasant voiced male. Candy thought he sounded vaguely familiar.

"Now," said River. "It has come to the attention of The Order of the Phoenix that the Death Eaters have put a taboo on the Chief Death Eater's name. Saying You-Know-Who's name causes a magical disturbance. It breaks protective enchantments. They can track you if you say it. So, whatever you do, don't say his name. Call him You-Know-Who. Call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You can even call him "That Ugly Snake-Man" if you want, just don't say his name."

Candy laughed so hard that she almost drowned out River's next words.

"I'd like to say what all of us will be reporting every time we air. I will be talking about deaths, both Muggle and Wizard, and news about the Chief Death Eater and his servant Death Eaters. Royal here will be discussing how this war is affecting the Muggles. That is a very important subject to report on. Sometimes we can learn things from Muggles, and they are human beings. Everyone deserves to have their story told."

"Lastly, Romulus will be reporting on my favorite feature. I hope it will become you favorite too. And here to discuss it is Romulus himself. Romulus, what a pleasant surprise! I hadn't expected to see you here!"

"Of course not," said Romulus, sounding amused. "Why would I be here? After all, you only introduced me in the beginning of the show?"

River laughed.

"All kidding aside," said Romulus, in a more serious voice. "I'm going to be doing a feature called _Pals of Potter. _It is going to be about Harry Potter's friends who have suffered on his behalf. While we have no clue where Harry is, we can honor his friends."

"Alrighty then," said Royal. "Let's get down to business. We have a lot of catching up to do. The Wizarding World has been at war a lot longer than we've been in existence."

"Yes," agreed Romulus. "I think we should start with the deaths. Everybody give your attention to River."

"Thank you, Romulus," said River. "The first death we want to report on is Sirius Black. I know he died two years ago, but we here at _Potterwatch _don't think he was given enough respect. And we think everyone should hear his story. Unfortunately I don't have much time, so I can only give you the basics."

"It'll still be more than _The Daily Prophet," _Royal said. "All they said was that he was innocent... and that he was dead."

"Too true, Royal," said River. "Anyways, Sirius Black never betrayed James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew, who was believed to be dead, was the one who betrayed them. Sirius made Peter

Secret Keeper instead of him. When Peter became Secret Keeper he told You-Know-Who where the Potters were, and You-Know-Who was able to kill them. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban and when he escaped he went on the run until You-Know-Who returned 3 years ago."

"He joined the Order of the Phoenix then and died defending Harry Potter. He was a great man."

Candy could hear sniffing in the background. She wondered how well these people knew Sirius Black. Obviously they knew him pretty well, because otherwise they wouldn't have known that much about him. Someone there was clearly _very _close to him.

"Continuing on," said River. "As reported in the _Prophet _Emmeline Vance also died recently. We'd just like to add that she was also a member of The Order of the Phoenix and died fighting the Death Eaters."

"Additionally, we regret to inform you that the famous Bulgarian wand-maker, Gregorovitch, was found dead around where You-Know-Who was rumored to be. The residents of his old home were also found dead in their home. The famous ex-Auror and Order of the Phoenix member, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, was also killed. Along with Charity Burbage, the ex-Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge, and of course Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Let's have a moment of silence for all of them."

"Alright," said Royal. "In other news, the Muggles continue to sustain heavy losses in this war. Although they, of course, are not aware it _is _a war. Just recently, a Muggle mall, which is a bunch of stores in one building, was attacked and many Muggles died. They have been told it was a serial killer, which is a man or lady who kills a bunch of people for no reason."

"I'd like to ask each and every one of you to try to protect your Muggle neighbors. They have done nothing wrong and do not deserve to be killed just for a Death Eater's amusement."

"Now we come to how we Wizards are coping," said Romulus. "Particularly, Harry Potter's friends and supporters. Luna Lovegood, who was with Harry in the Department of Mysteries two years ago, was kidnapped on the way home for Christmas. It is not known why she was kidnapped, but many suspect this was an attempt to silence her father, Xenophilus. He has been publishing pro-Harry Potter articles in his magazine, _The Quibbler._ Our hearts go out to Luna's family and friends, and we pray for her safe return. Besides Luna, Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher has been sacked. Although she is not really a friend of Harry Potter we thought she should be mentioned. Nobody is sure why she was sacked. Perhaps, You-Know-Who dislikes Divination. Maybe he was bad at it in school."

"And I don't blame him," said River. "Nobody can do anything right with that bat. The only way to get a good grade with her is to make up that a whole bunch of horrible things will be happening to you. It's enough to drive anyone crazy. Why, when I was in my third year, she actually told my friend that he was going to die that year. Of course he hasn't. He was doing fine the last time I saw him, which was 3 days ago."

"Yes, I have heard about Professor Trelawney's er... _interesting _teaching methods," replied Romulus. "However, she too has suffered; nobody wants to lose their only means of livelihood. Especially because it's hard to get a new job in these uncertain times. Nobody knows who to trust."

"Well, now it's time for anyone who would like to ask us questions to do so," said River. "Just tap the radio and say _Travail, _it'll make your voice go through the radio and out into our studio. We'll be able to hear you then, and so will our audience. When you're done, you just tap the radio again and the spell will end."

"Wait," said Romulus. "Before, you do that I have some breaking news. Our secret sources tell us that gangs of people calling themselves Snatchers are wandering around the country looking for Muggle-borns or people who are wanted. They want to turn them in for money. Avoid these gangs if you can. Now, you can go River."

_Wait, _thought Candy, _I have more questions._

"Thank you Romulus," said River. "Okay people, if you have any questions, fire away!"

Candy picked up her wand and tapped the radio. "Travail," she said.

Nothing happened, but suddenly she heard a voice sound next to her ear. "Yes?" it asked.

Candy jumped. "How did you know someone was there?" she asked.

"A red light goes on when people utter the spell," explained Royal. "Do you have a question?"

"Oh, er, yes," said Candy nervously. "I was just wondering how bad these snatcher-people are."

"Well our sources say that some aren't so bad, but there are others you really want to watch out for. They're almost as bad as Death Eaters," said Romulus

"Oh, well thanks," said Candy.

"Have a good Christmas and thank you for contacting us," said Romulus.

Candy ended the spell and sipped her tea. It was lukewarm now. River continued on the radio.

"If any one else has a question, we're available for questioning. Yes?" he asked

"I was just wondering if you knew where Luna Lovegood was taken?" asked a voice that Candy didn't recognize.

"I suspect Azkaban," said River. "But I hope not."

The person ended the spell, and a new person contacted.

"What are your _real _names?" a girl asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you that," said River. "Ladies and gents that concludes the first episode of _Potterwatch. _We'll be on sometime next week so keep twiddling that dial. The password for the new show will be 'Lily'. Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good Night."

The radio fell silent and Candy sat back. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all. She was hopeful that the war might end soon. Perhaps, it was already basically over. She felt a measure of peace flow through her. She would survive this war.

**Sorry guys, I decided to end this. I have no ideas of how to take it further.**


End file.
